Bounded souls
by innocenthope
Summary: seto yami bakura and marik have been missing for over a year now their looalikes try something to find them and tea follows them. they landed in a place they never expected and get seperated.will they ever get back to the surface? what will happen? SxT


hey people!...this is my first fanfic. i wanted to right this story for about a year now. i hope you like it. i love this theme and this i thought since ppl are writing about demon atemu why don't i write about demon seto?. this story is azureshiping i love seto and tea together i think they're meant for each other! anyway enough talk. enjoy!

I would like to thank the only person who reviewed my story before I edited it. I lost the name while editing but I really appreciate it! You helped me a lot.

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own yu gi oh but i do own this plot**

**Chapter One: Complications**

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk, both hands in his messy hair, watching the fire on the desk on front of him as it began to die slowly, slowly, until it was completely distinguished. Only, that wasn't the only fire alight around him, and his desk wasn't made of metal, and there wasn't a laptop on it. Instead, he was surrounded by fire coming out from the cracks of the wall which lighted the dark stone room he sat in.

There was an enormous balcony on his left a few feet from where he was sitting. The room was dome like with a huge double door at the end of the room on front of him. The huge king sized bed, which was on his right, was draped in dark blue curtains with sheets of a lighter shade of blue. In the middle of it there was a big lava pit which occasionally emitted fire flares that rose to the ceiling. The table was made of perfectly carved ancient wood with nothing on it except a notebook.

It was a child's notebook with "my diary" scribbled at the top. Seto kaiba closed his eyes to erase the painful memories that always haunted him in these rare moments when he had control over his thoughts. But they still lingered.

"Thinking about him again aren't you? You spineless son of Adam" a leering voice sounded in his head.

Seto got up swiftly before he felt extreme pain in his head as if it were splitting into two and all the thoughts he had were erased, to be replaced by thoughts of death, blood and destruction. He smirked evilly.

"hn, I should be at The Heart, not thinking about that boy" he opened his wings which were white with a blue tint to it and dragon like and the claws at the top end of his wings grew longer and larger as he prepared to fly.

He walked casually to the balcony, smelled the heat of the lava that poured from the high rocks and grinned as his pupils narrowed to slits.

"Fresh air" he smirked as he took off.

The devil realm that seto kaiba ruled over wasn't a crowded one, but it was the best. Lava pits filled the empty space and the ground was hotter than the rest of the other kingdoms. There were cities spreading from the high rocks, where the richest of devils lived, to the lower rocks where only the poor demons lived and were busy running around doing their jobs. Many small houses could be seen as far as the eye could see. His palace was bigger than the volcanoes which loomed over his palace making it look as if they protected it. This was the kingdom of Shanar.

Seto kaiba has been its ruler for a little over a year now. But this seto kaiba wasn't _the_ seto kaiba, the great CEO of Kaiba Corp. The loving Big Brother of mokuba. No. This Seto Kaiba was one of the 4 rights hands of Satan himself, including Yami, Bakura and Marik.

Seto headed towards "The Heart", a palace in the middle of the four kingdoms which was built for 3 main purposes. One was important meetings that the rulers had to discuss. Two was discussing war strategies against other pitiful rulers who wanted their kingdoms. And three was torturing innocent souls or the most wicked of them all for no apparent reason. The thought of torturing innocent souls…especially innocent ones, gave him goose bumps of excitement.

Since he was elected leader of the four, after yami killed a devil who pissed him off in front of satan's council, and also proved to be the most vicious and effective in his kills, all the devils present were forced to wait until he made his presence. He landed at the entrance and relaxed his wings as he entered.

This palace was carved out of the most cherished stone in the underworld, blood red marble, decorated with different jewels which were rarely found in the underworld. The jewels surrounded each window and door and rounded the towers and top of the palace itself giving it a glow that could be seen for miles. The doors were made of chestnut wood from the surface, carved on it were the images of the 4 rulers in their original form instead of the bodies they now possessed, as their powers were sucked out of them during the last war between good and evil. Seto grunted in dislike as he eyed the carvings and pushed open the doors.

The courtroom was a sight to see. It was lighted with a semi pipe of lava that ran around it and into the palace. It was decorated with gold silk cloth that hung around the rulers' seats and carvings on the wall that told of an ancient battle between the good and the evil..in which evil almost won..Almost.

The devils in the courtroom all bowed down except Bakura, Marik and Yami of course. With a gesture of his hand they all got up and resumed their seats.

"It took you long enough" Bakura whispered as Seto took his seat.

Seto only growled at him and looked at the head counselor.

"Report" he said simply and folded his arms over his chest, making himself ready for the most boring part of his life.

The head counselor was a demon, who were more lowly than devils, and stuttered as he spoke. Demons and devils all looked alike except that demons had a lighter shade of red than devils that were more tanned due to the luxurious lives they lived, near the best lava pits and such.

Marik was looking around him in boredom and Yami started drumming his fingers on the table when at last the counselor reached the part they all were anxious to hear.

"Also there have been three prisoners that the guards caught roaming the grounds..They're humans" seto's eyes widened and so did yami, bakura and marik's.

They all turned to seto who whispered "humans". A small hope rose in his chest but was then exterminated by the feeling of bloodlust. It was very _very_ rare for humans to appear out of no-where in the underworld, especially in their kingdom.

Seto regained his posture and growled "you're all dismissed".

He sat in his seat, his fingers intertwined with each other, silently.

Yami cleared his throat. "Are we getting them or are we getting them?" he finished with a dark gleam in his eye.

Marik nodded quickly almost drooling and Bakura sat arms folded calmly but with a pleading look on his face. Seto smirked as he slammed his hands on the table. "Follow my lead".

As they walked down the corridor, which was filled with guards who were the biggest demons there were guarding different rooms they passed, leading to the dungeons, they were a fearful sight. Seto walked on front, his hair long until his waist. On his face a permanent expression of contempt, with fangs barely showing. His eyes were still ocean blue, but when he was enraged (which happened frequently) they turned dark purple. His wings were relaxed but it didn't hide the fact that they were huge, he wore his pants which he originally wore with his white trench coat but the buckles were torn off leaving odd cuts everywhere. His trench coat was left open baring his chest, and his sleeves were torn off with tears everywhere, due to frequent battles, and it had buckles on his shoulders. His tail was also white with a blue tint and with a claw at the end. His arms were strong and small slits at the wrist where, in battle, huge blades came out.

Yami walked on his right. He wasn't as tall as seto but he was as built as he was. His wings were smaller than Seto's, also dragon like with a longer tail than Seto's and without the claw at the end, but blood red in color. His hair was his normal tri colored hairstyle. His eyes were more blood red than crimson. He had fangs that just showed on his bottom lips and scars that went down either side of his face that looked burnt. He wore his trademark leather pants and his black vest minus the choker.

Marik was also on his right, he had his normal hairstyle, his normal crazy expression and his normal dots for eye pupils. (He was so right for this role XD). He wore only his purple vest and was bare chested with his off white colored pants and his wings were bat like with a black tint to its purple color. He had sharp black horns that started from his temples through his hair and ended in tips. His tail was black and resembled a long whip.

On his left walked Bakura, who also had the same hairstyle, but his eyes were a grey haze and he wore loose baggy brown pants which also had random cuts everywhere. He occasionally wore his black jacket but at the moment, he wore nothing to cover his upper body. His wings were bigger than marik's and were brown in color, also bat like. He had long nails which elongated when he was excited or angered. His tail was brown in color and thick and ended with a large blade that usually dragged on the floor.

As soon as they reached the dungeons their eyes fell on 3 boys all shorter than they were. They looked so much like yami, bakura and marik, but on the innocent side. The tri color haired boy was crying and looked at them fearfully with bright amethyst eyes. Seto spotted yami from the corner of his eye as his expression showed confusion. The other two, who were comforting him, also looked at the fearful 4 but with more determination than fear.

The one who looked like bakura nodded at the one who looked like marik and whispered "I got you guys into this mess and I'm gonna get you out of it" but the 4 rulers heard every word.

As bakura stared quietly at the boy who spoke with interest, seto spoke.

"How did you enter this realm sons of _Adam_?" the last word was said with disgust.

No one spoke.

"I said HOW DID YOU ENTER THIS REALM". Still, no one answered although the 3 visibly shuddered at the harshness of his voice.

Seto exited the dungeon frustrated at their sudden silence while the 3 walked after him. Yami looked into seto's eyes indicating that he was going to get his way.

"I want the boy who was crying." Seto frowned.

"What do you want him for?" yami smirked. "I prefer to torture weak spirits…they succumb into the darkness quicker" Seto looked at Yami and an evil grin formed on his lips at the thought and then at the two who obviously wanted the same thing with their look alikes.

He felt an excitement forming but he didn't want to lose control over his senses…yet.

"Take them…but I expect to hear them scream loudly and painfully…" the corner of his lips twitched. "Get answers from them by any way possible" he growled as he walked towards his personal room in the palace, his heart beating violently.

"I'll get my turn soon" Seto thought to himself as he rested on his bed, a look of pure frustration on his features.

Yami looked at the 3 younger look alikes and felt certain familiarity towards his look alike. He brushed of the feeling and walked towards him signaling for the others to wait.

He kneeled on front of the cell, putting on the gentlest expression he could muster before whispering "what is your name young one?" as he looked directly into his look alike's amethyst eyes.

He shivered and was about to say something when Marik's look alike answered angrily "it's none of your fucking business".

Yami got up abruptly and looked at Marik and Bakura who nodded and in the blink of an eye were holding their own look alikes tightly. Yami knelt down again, this time on front of the other one, while pulling his hair.

"I asked you a question and it is only fit that you give me an answer" he snarled. "yu..Yugi" he whimpered.

Yami looked at him with a satisfied smirk on his lips and let Yugi go. He turned to the others while keeping a hold on Yugi's millennium puzzle.

"What about you two?".

Marik's look alike looked at him in disgust while Bakura's began to look frightened. Marik brought his tail up to his look alike's face ready to whip him and Bakura brought his tail blade to the others ear.

"Do you _humans_ have a problem with hearing?" the boy Bakura was holding stuttered "ry…ry…Ryou" Bakura smirked..

Marik's tail made a small scratch on his boy's check for not answering. Ryou struggled to look at him.

"Just tell them..We're in already enough trouble" Bakura looked at Yami.

"**He's more fierce than he looks**" he commented through thought speak.

Since the 4 rulers were considered made from the same fire, they had a special connection with each other. They all were convinced with this connection except Seto who never opened his link.

Yami's eyes grew a darker red as he looked at Yugi who whimpered from the intensity of his gaze. He hated being confused, he knew him, but he couldn't remember from where and since when.

Marik stabbed his tail into the boy's leg and at last he screamed "Malik". Marik took his tail out and held Malik closer to him.

"**Don't you guys feel like we know these boys?**". Yami and Bakura looked at each other.

"Don't you remember me Yami" Yugi suddenly blurted.

Yami's eyes narrowed at Yugi. Ryou looked at Yugi.

"They won't Yugi….they don't even remember who they are anymore" Bakura stared at Ryou and frowned.

"Yeah…now they're convinced that they're assholes" Malik growled against Marik's tight hold.

Marik shook him violently. "Shut the fuck up unless someone talks to you".

Yami shook his head "this is just a fuck up…how the hell would I know someone like _you_?"

Yugi was about to cry when he screamed "because you were the one I always looked up to..Because you were my best friend…because I'm supposed to be your hikari…you're my best friend " he added limply.

Silence.

Marik looked at both Ryou and Malik saying "and I suppose it's the same with you ?"

Malik tried to punch Marik who easily caught his arm. Ryou stepped on Bakura's foot who didn't seem to react to it.

"_Was_ is the right tense…after what I've seen, I don't think I know who the hell you are" Ryou looked up at Bakura.

"**Things have finally gotten complicated around here**" Bakura told the other two, through thought speak, who growled in frustration.

i hope you guys liked it. i have 8 chapters already written so the more reviews i get the more faster i'll update. plzz review and tell me what you think!


End file.
